As a related-art component mounting apparatus for fitting a component (a component of pin insertion type) including a plurality of downwardly-extending insertion pins on a substrate, there is known a component mounting apparatus which positions the plurality of insertion pins of the component on a plurality of pin insertion holes of the substrate while nipping the component by a chuck, and which presses the component against the substrate to insert the insertion pins of the component into the pin insertion holes of the substrate (e.g., Patent Document 1). In the component mounting apparatus of this type, the component can be inserted into the substrate while remaining firmly fastened by the chuck. Accordingly, by pushing the component against the substrate only once, the component can surely be fitted on the substrate.
From the viewpoint of versatility of the component mounting apparatus, it has recently become popular to fit a component of the pin insertion type on a substrate by use of a component mounting apparatus (a so-called surface-mounting apparatus) that sucks a component by a suction nozzle and subsequently fits the component on the substrate such that terminals provided on the component are placed on electrodes provided on the substrate.